Gone Forever
by xAracnaex
Summary: Song fic based off of "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace. Ted struggles to get over the past while moving on and finding new love. Much better then the summary, R&R is much appreciated.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, just finished writing this story, been working on it all day. It's my first posted Wrestling story, along with my first song fic ever. So let me know what ya think, and I hope you enjoy =D _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the WWE, and I also don't own the song, that is all Three Days Grace._

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong _

_Seems like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

It hadn't seemed to register yet that she was really gone. I knew she had left, I had watched her pack her things and leave. She had been screaming at me the entire time, as if things between us falling apart was my fault. Sure, my being on the road all the time probably didn't help any, but I wasn't the one who'd started this mess.

_So, I'll stay up all night_

_With these blood shot eyes_

_While these walls surround me_

_With the story of our life_

For the first few days, I couldn't sleep. I admit it, I loved her, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. So yeah, I missed having her around, I missed the old days, before it was World War 3 every time I walked through the damn door. I also tried drinking to numb the pain. That didn't help either. It just made me angrier, more depressed. Nothing seemed to work.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't_

_Miss you at all_

It all started one night after I'd missed my flight home, and ended up staying with Eve for the night. Nothing happened between us, we're purely friends, and she was helping me out. Cody and Randy had gotten out on an earlier flight and Eve happened to be one who told me to come crash on her couch so I wasn't stuck in the airport all night.

_I'm not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

I walked through the door of the apartment, and was met with a barrage of expletives and a vase thrown at my head. Luckily, I ducked, but the point is, I was about two seconds from having another concussion. She screamed at me, something about cheating on her with Eve, how she'd even known where I'd stayed, I have no clue.

_Now things are coming clear _

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

I tried to calm her down, telling her that nothing happened, but she'd have none of it. She slapped me that night, trying to get me to fight, but I wouldn't hit her. I would never hit a woman, provoked or not. That was the first night I ended up leaving, and not coming back until well after she'd fallen asleep.

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fuck and fight_

_Until the morning comes _

_I'll forget about our life_

I got to the point where every night I was home, I was out drinking more then when I was on the road. I would always go out with Cody and the other guys after Raw just to have a good time, blow off some steam ya know? When I was home, I was avoiding the apartment like the freakin' plague. Around now is also when I started enjoying the company of other women.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't _

_Miss you at all_

Cody started to bitch at me for that. Technically, I was cheating on her, but by this point I couldn't bring myself to care. I also couldn't bring myself to end it. This is where my upbringing kicked in and every time one of the women left, I found that drinking myself into oblivion was the only way I could sleep. I couldn't go through this routine very long though, because I didn't need my personal life interfering with my career.

_Not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

This routine however, went on for a good three months. I realized I had to do something when Cody and I were training in the ring one day and a simple move had me flat on my face in the middle of the ring and bleeding from somewhere. When I got up, Cody was yelling at me, and I started yelling right back. It actually came to blows between us, and I realized that my life had slipped from my control when my best friend punched me in the jaw.

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known _

_It could be so much better_

That incident happened on Saturday, Raw was on Monday, and I flew home early Tuesday morning. I got home on one of her days off apparently and when I walked in the door, shit hit the fan. She started screaming at me for probably the hundredth time that month, and most of this was over the phone. I wasn't a complete bastard, I did call her from time to time. Anyway, tonight is the night it ended. She stomped around the apartment, packing her stuff and yelling, well rather cussin' at me. I just sat on the couch with a beer, and tuned her out.

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

I don't think I'll ever forget the last words she spoke to me before she walked out the door.

"_Don't you even care anymore Ted?" _

I just ignored her. I couldn't bring myself to even look at her, let alone speak. She just glared at me and walked out the door, out of my life. I couldn't say it didn't hurt, but I finally realized I was better off without her.

_And now it's coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

It took me about two months to deem myself ready to throw myself back out there. Cody told me about a week after our dispute that it shouldn't be much of a problem to find a new chick considering how often I'd been with others lately. I flipped him off and went back to what I was doing. She and I had only been together for about seven months, but I really had cared about her. It just…I needed some time to get myself together. Cody and I were on speaking terms again, which was good, because who was I without my best friend?

_I feel so much better_

_Now, that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't_

_Miss you at all_

One night, after Raw, I was out with the boys, and I met Jen. She was beautiful, and I knew I had to go talk to her. So I did. She was with a few other girls, one of which Cody was totally into, and we ended up talking for a few hours. It was insane how easy conversation flowed between us. I don't know how long it had been since I'd had a conversation with a female, save Eve, without it ending in argument.

_I'm not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

Jen and I have been together for about four months now, and she has a vacation from work, so she's right here on the road with me. She counts Cody, and Eve as her best friends and completely loves being around everyone. She's also made an impression on Randy, who says he doesn't mind having her here. Currently, we're about ready to go out to celebrate a win for Codes and I, and damn does Jen look good.

"You ready babe?" she asks me.

"Always." I reply.

We left the hotel room, and met Cody, Randy, Eve, and a few others in the lobby, and headed for the nearest bar. After about an hour or so of drinking, Jen managed to drag me out on the dance floor for a slow song. We swayed to the music and that's when I spotted _her_. I was shocked to say the least considering we were a couple hundred miles from Florida.

"What's wrong Ted?" Jen asks, noticing that I'd tensed up.

"Blast from the past is all." I shook my head, and pulled her in for a kiss.

_And now, you're gone forever_

We soon ended up just kissing instead of dancing, and when Cody knocked into me, I looked up and noticed that she was staring at me. I shot a smirk her way, and kissed Jen again quickly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that that chick over there is what has you all riled up?" Jen asks, putting her arms around my neck.

I nod. "Yeah, that's the girl I was telling you about."

Jen's eyes widen. "Really? Well I say you should forget about the bitch, and concentrate on the hot girl in front of you."

I laugh. "Where?"

She smacks my chest. "Asshole."

"Yeah, but you know I love ya." I say, kissing the top of her head.

Jen smiles at me, and leans in to kiss me. The rest of the night goes on, and I find myself completely forgetting about her.

_And now, you're gone forever_


End file.
